Xochitl
by celebrian3
Summary: Don't even ask her.....
1. Default Chapter

"Oh Really? Why Wasn't I Informed?"  
  
An experiment  
  
Xochitl untangled herself from the arms of her mother and stared, dumbstruck at the throng of people crowding Diagon Alley. She found it all very hot and stuffy. She had been dreading this day ever since she accidentally melted an iceberg. Odd really.  
  
Her parents were, well, to say the least a bit eccentric. They had both been born in Egypt, where they met and grew up, but soon became fascinated with the idea of America. So being the free spirits they both were; the couple took the first ship to the "land of the free". They were fascinated in Native Americans. They did so well without magic, better than the idiot muggles who needed "electricity".  
  
That's how Xochitl was branded with such an unusual name. Ironically, her name meant "flower". She had never even seen a flower. Odd, you say, as if her parents lived in America, how could she never have seen one? You can't walk down the street in the summer without seeing bloody gobs of flowers. The thing is she never lived in America. After their fixation with America passed, her parents moved to Antarctica.  
  
"How on Earth are you supposed to get to Antarctica without considerable funding, much less live there?" was the question she got every time she was accosted and interrogated about her origins. That was difficult to explain. Her parents were, as briefly mentioned before, magic makers. A witch and a wizard, respectfully.  
  
Xochitl had been home schooled in the magical arts for three years before the Accident. On a break, she had been sitting wistfully thinking about the life of a normal person, when she realized her wand was not with her. This was bad, because if the occasional explorer they sometimes saw found a magic wand started playing around with it, he could cause the end of the world as the magic people know it.  
  
An explorer didn't have her wand. A penguin did. Xochitl's eyes widened. No! Nonononononono! Everybody, or rather everybody, who had lived in Antarctica all her life, knew that a penguin was a brilliant creature. And a very, very mischievous creature.  
  
She presumed its squawks of delight could be translated into the following conversation:  
  
"Oy, mate, look what I found!"  
  
"Why, Harold, did you just say oy, mate? We penguins aren't supposed to be multi cultural"  
  
"Whatever. I found this stick here. Wait a minute.this isn't a stick! It's one of them things those magic folks have!"  
  
"Well don't just stand there with it, idiot, give it a wave?"  
  
Harold had a bit of sense; "do you really think we should play with it?"  
  
"Why on Earth not?"  
  
Harold shrugged as best as a penguin really can, "All right," he threw the wand at an iceberg, were it stuck. The wand presumably was confused ant the squawking he made when threw it, because the iceberg started to sink.  
  
Xochitl let out a scream of rage, frustration, and mortification and jumped to the other side, which was fairly solid rock. The penguins, she noticed bitterly, where having quite a bit of fun having an afternoon swim in the newly enlarged pool.  
  
That, in a nutshell, is how she stopped being home school and was sent to Hogwarts, the top Wizarding School. Now she was peeking into Diagon Alley, with her mother clinging to her arm (cutting off the circulation, now that she thought about it) apprehensively entering the busy world of common wizarding. 


	2. Chuzzies

Chuzzies  
  
Ok, Diagon really wasn't so bad. Xochitl's mother pulled out a list of supplies she would need.  
  
"You'll need all kinds of books, a cauldron, ooh, look you can use ink here without it freezing!"  
  
"I'll need a new wand," said Xochitl softly.  
  
"Yes, yes that also," her mother waved her harms, "let's go!"  
  
The robe shop was absolutely awful. She was presented with color after color of cloth, and seemed to be pinched and prodded in the strangest places.  
  
"You know," she said as a dumpy store keeper presented her with a hideous neon orange roll of thread, "I'm going to Hogwarts. I need black."  
  
Oh well. They continued to present cloth, but Xochitl managed to trundle out of the shop with an armful of black Hogwarts robes. He tried to duck behind a portly wizard as her mother approached, but it was to late.  
  
"Come on, come on, let's get on to Olivanders. You still need a wand." Xochitl suspected her mother would have tried to hold her hand if it wasn't for all the books and general supplies she was carrying.  
  
They entered Olivanders just as Xochitl was muttering a blessing on school supplies. A misty voice floated towards the pair.  
  
"Ah, Xochitl Motep! I heard about the accident! I presume you are here for another of my wands."  
  
'Gee, that would make sense as this is a WAND SHOP!' Xochitl thought. Instead of speaking her mind, however, she said "yes sir" with a nod and a smile.  
  
The little man immediately handed her a wand. "Unicorn hair, oak, ten and three quarters inches, rigid."  
  
Xochitl pointed the wand at a nearby quill; it burst into flame.  
  
"Unicorn hair, ash, nine inches, also rigid."  
  
The nearby goblet shattered. Mr. Olivander finally began to see a trend; unicorn hair didn't like her so much, after the girl had shattered various things round the shop.  
  
"Dragon heartstring, nice ten inches, flexible," he shoved the wand toward her. Xochitl pointed the wand at a candle, which did not break, fall over, or go out. So she tried a simple levitation spell, and up the candle floated.  
  
"Oh you had me worried there for a moment, Miss Motep," the old man shook his head. Everybody, however, knew this was not true; the more difficult the wizard was to place with a wand, the happier he was.  
  
"Well darling, as you know, when I was in school, my best friend was my cat and." Xochitl's mother rattled on. Xochitl rolled her eyes and mouthed the often-heard speech along with her mother.  
  
"Mother, I already told you; I don't like cats; they make me sneeze," protested Xochitl as she was dragged into a magical pets store.  
  
"You'll get over it."  
  
A very smiley shopkeeper came out of a door in the back of the shop, "hello! What are you here for? Cats, rats, or chuzzies?"  
  
"What on earth are 'chuzzies'?" Xochitl obviously wanted to know.  
  
"Here, I'll show you. This is mine, I'll sell you an egg; they're loyal to whoever feeds them first. FLUFFY!"  
  
Xochitl and her mother exchanged looks. Fluffy?  
  
A bundle of fuzz roughly the size of a tennis ball came rolling out and looked at the startled group with large, innocent, green eyes.  
  
"I'd be very nice to me if I were you. They're very protective." She picked up Fluffy the chuzzie and cuddled it. It hummed.  
  
Xochitl's mother fell in love. According to her, Xochitl simply had to have one, oh; it was the most adorable little thing and so on.  
  
"All right all right," Xochitl submitted. "Let's get one!" The shopkeeper beamed and disappeared into the back room with Fluffy.  
  
She returned with a large box. As she opened the box, her surprised customers watched as she unpacked several smaller boxes out of that large one. From those came smaller ones. Then she began to rattle off questions.  
  
"Fur color: black, brown, white, gray, pink, or multi?"  
  
"Um.gray."  
  
"Eye color: green, blue, yellow, or red?"  
  
"Uh, yellow."  
  
"Hair: long or short?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The keeper gave Xochitl an irritated look; "mine was short hair."  
  
"Really? Gracious it'd better be short then."  
  
As they answered these questions, the woman was pulling box after box from the larger one.  
  
"And finally, sociable or protective?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The lady rolled her eyes, "If the chuzzie is sociable, it can get to like nearly anybody who doesn't threaten you. If it were protective, let's just say it wouldn't be a good dinner guest.  
  
"Ah. Sociable please."  
  
A single box, about the size of an electrical outlet lay on the floor in front of them.  
  
"Now when you're ready for it to hatch, just prod the egg with your wand and then throw it hard. Then you'll want to feed it some catnip and a piece of your hair."  
  
"Ah, why the hair?"  
  
"That triggers its, or shall I say his loyalty towards you. Just feed him catnip every day. She handed Xochitl a large bag of catnip, accepted their galleons, and shooed them out of the store.  
  
"All right mum, all right I can get on the train myself." Xochitl grabbed her trunk and chuzzie egg and ran to the trait to find an empty compartment. The only one was at the very end. It looked suitable for hatching a chuzzie. Xochitl removed her egg from the box. It was a bright banana yellow, with pink spots speckling each end. With a shrug, she prodded the egg a few times and threw it hard.  
  
BANG!  
  
Odd. It smelled like kiwi and there was a large dust bunny in the middle of the floor.  
  
'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'that isn't a dust bunny.' The small gray ball slowly unrolled and looked up at her with huge golden eyes.  
  
"Hello," she greeted the little fellow, offering a strand of her long black hair. He was quite obliging; he immediately munched down her hair and crawled into her lap to eat some catnip. 


End file.
